


Little Brown Spider

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [88]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, Flashbacks, Hell, M/M, Sad Dean, Spiders, WHOOPS I HAVE ARACHOPHOBIA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts after he told Sam about Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brown Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 10 Heaven and Hell

Dean had never really minded spiders.

Sure, they were ugly, and they were almost like outcasts in the insect world, but they kept the population of the nastier bugs under control. Kudos to them for doing their job right.

It was raining, and Sam was out doing whatever it is a guy like him does at three in the morning by himself. Probably finding a way to blame himself for Dean's experiences down under. Dean sighed sadly as he watched the spider fix a hole in it's web.

The spider was brown, and pretty ugly as spiders go. Normally, Dean would shiver and let it do it's thing, but this time, he couldn't look away.

He watched for what seemed like hours, Dean staring in acute fascination and the spider slowly but surely fixing it's web. He liked the lack of action in the activity, Dean studying the spider and the spider studying it's web.

And then the moth came.

The moth crashed into the web, it's wings flapping wildly as it flew. Dean suspected that if he could see it's face, it would look very sad and very wet. The abruptness of the newcomer made Dean jump, the sameness he felt like he and the brown spider shared disappearing . He watched the spider abandon it's project and start up it's web, long legs moving effortlessly along the strings . The moth thrashed as it tried to break free, and Dean inhaled a sharp breath as the memories came.

He could remember the way the restraints felt around his wrists, cold and tight. He could remember the way Hell's inhabitants stared at him, leaving their tasks and gathering around him, marveling in excitement as he struggled to break free. He remembered Alastair the most, the way he stalked toward him with an easy smile on his face and bloodlust in his eyes.

Dean jumped from his bed and ran for his bag, pulling out his pocket knife. He unlocked the window and pushed it open, watching in horror as the spider moved just centimeters from the poor moth. He took his knife and swiped at it, knocking the spider from the web and stabbing it as it fell to the windowsill. He gently cut the threads of the web and let the moth rest on his knife.

"There you go." He urged the bug to the edge of the blade. "You can escape now."

Dean watched in relief as the moth spread it's wings and flew, it's colors becoming a blur. He let out a breath and closed the window, latching it shut.

He didn't notice the little moth plummet to the ground as the rain hit it's fragile back.


End file.
